


Strawberries and Honey

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Zayn a blowjob with a mouthful of honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Honey

“Can we try something new tonight, Zayn?” Harry asked, watching Zayn strip off his shirt, watching those hands make their way down that toned tanned chest, towards his-

“Yeah, what?” Harry forced his eyes up to meet Zayn’s, palming the bulge in his pants.

“I want, just-“ Harry bit his lip, suppressing a growl. “Just get naked and lay down, okay, I’ll be back.” Harry walked out of the room, and Zayn just stood there with his mouth open slightly, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s awkward behavior. Zayn unbuttoned his pants, nonetheless, and kicked them off before dropping his boxers and kicking them off as well, looking towards the bed and lying down, waiting for Harry to return while absently stroking himself. Zayn’s mouth opened wider, a quiet moan working it’s way out of Zayn’s throat. “Oh, fuck.” Harry whispered from the doorway, already naked as well, having stripped off his clothes in the kitchen when he was getting strawberries and honey. Zayn stopped, not wanting to come when Harry hasn’t even done anything to him yet, looking at the doorway, Harry, then the Tupperware and bear shaped bottle of honey in his hands.

“What’s that for?” Zayn asked, letting his eyes follow Harry’s figure as it moved closer.

“I want to eat it off your body.” Harry said, his voice quiet, and Zayn could tell he was nervous about this whole situation. Zayn sat up, resting his hand on Harry’s bicep as Harry sat down next to Zayn’s body.

“Okay.” Zayn said, looking Harry in the eye, and even though it was simple, almost silly gesture, Harry visibly relaxed, leaning in to quickly kiss Zayn’s soft lips. Zayn returned the kiss and lay back down, his eyes hooded, pleasure and the need for relief coursing through his veins. Harry opened the Tupperware of strawberries, pulling one out and placing it on Zayn’s right collarbone. Zayn noticed that they were sliced, and the dark haired boy had to resist the urge to smile at Harry’s obvious effort. Harry continued placing strawberries across Zayn’s chest, his pecs, his tummy. Then Harry put the Tupperware and honey down on the nightstand and looked at Zayn, almost asking for permission. Zayn nodded, smiling a little bit at the curly haired lad, watching him lean over Zayn’s body and press a tiny kiss onto his neck, each side, getting lower, kissing his collarbones before licking a stripe along the raised skin before sucking on the space where the strawberry slice lay, sucking a dark bruise onto the tanned skin. Zayn moaned quietly, closing his eyes, letting Harry continue his ministrations, the younger man kissing across his chest, to his left pec, sucking a bruise onto the skin before gently nibbling on Zayn’s nipple, sending a pang of arousal right to Zayn’s cock. “Mm, yeah.” Harry smirked against his lover’s skin, moving to the other pec, sucking another mark and nipping at his nipple, taking a moment to lick lovingly at the red marks he left behind. Zayn tasted like strawberries, and Harry honestly loved it. Harry kissed down Zayn’s chest more, making sure to kiss every ab, glancing up to see Zayn completely relaxed, a pleased smile on his face. Harry grinned on Zayn’s skin, continuing to suck lovebites onto Zayn’s chest, eating every last strawberry, licking up the sweet and sour liquid left behind. Harry kissed the indents of the light v leading down to Zayn’s crotch before sitting up and picking up the honey. “I love you.” Zayn spoke soft.

“I love you too.” Harry replied, just as quiet, glancing over at Zayn, who was looking back at him with a look in his eye as if Harry was holding the world. Harry blushed and turned back to what he was doing, picking up the bottle of honey and straddling Zayn’s calves. Harry made sure Zayn was watching before opening the bottle and tilting his head back, squeezing the sweet liquid in his mouth, making sure to fill it up before bringing his head back down and closing the cap, throwing the bottle to the side.

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose, Ha-“ Zayn teased, only to be cut off by Harry taking Zayn’s cock in his mouth, the mixed feeling of the warmth of Harry’s mouth and the chill of the almost frozen honey sending shivers up Zayn’s spine. Zayn took a deep breath as Harry began to slowly bob his head up and down along Zayn’s length, the tingle of the honey tickling Harry’s tongue, the familiar taste of Zayn making his heart do backflips. Harry honestly loved Zayn with every ounce of love he was able to give, and when they were able to show it to each other, that’s what Harry loved best. Weather it be through small touches, little glances, laughs they shared, cuddles they had, or this, Harry loved every moment of it. He couldn’t be happier. “Oh, Harry, I love your mouth.” Zayn breathed, and Harry sucked harder, wanting to make Zayn climax, wanted to make him feel good. Harry swallowed the honey as it melted in his mouth, working his tongue faster, sliding it up and down Zayn’s shaft as he turned his head side to side with every rise and fall of his head. Zayn gripped the bed sheets, feeling himself get closer and closer to release. Harry moved his hands from where they were gripping Zayn’s waist, sliding them up Zayn’s torso, drawing tiny patterns where he knew the other man’s tattoos were. Zayn tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair as Harry began moving his head painfully slow, waiting for Zayn’s relief, which he gave moments later with a low growl. Harry swallowed every last drop Zayn had to offer before lifting his head, releasing Zayn’s cock with a soft ‘pop’. Harry scooted up Zayn’s body, laying on him, then sliding off him and curling around him, his leg around Zayn’s, his arm around Zayn’s torso, his head resting on Zayn’s chest. “Someone’s feeling cuddly tonight.”

“Shut up, I just really love you.” Harry sighed, smiling anyway.

“It’s your turn, Haz.”

“No, let me…let me stay here for a moment.” And Zayn did, closing his eyes as Harry slowly drifted off to sleep to the serene sound of Zayn’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28893544801/title-strawberries-and-honey-pairing-zarry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
